The present embodiments relate to image interpretation. In particular, anatomical information associated with medical ultrasound images is determined.
Users of medical ultrasound imaging systems often manually annotate images with view information (e.g. “A2C” for cardiac applications, or “left kidney” for GI applications) or use graphical icons (“body markers”). The label may help with the later interpretation and diagnosis or analysis of the content of the image. Labeling also allows other automated processing programs to operate on the image with less required user actions. For example, an automated ejection fraction program asks the user to identify the clip as a cardiac apical 4-chamber (A4C) or apical 2-chamber (A2C) view, and then calculates the ejection fraction. However, manual labeling methods are time consuming and require high levels of concentration from the user, as well as skill and knowledge.
The label, such as the view, may be automatically determined. For example, a processor analyzes image content using feature recognition techniques or pattern recognition. Automated intelligent feature recognition and comparison with features in an image database identifies the view. However, pattern recognition may suffer from ambiguities introduced by the large number of patterns represented in the images with overlapping features.
As another example, the user may follow a protocol where the user first obtains a standard set of views in a standard, predefined order, such as done in cardiac stress echo exams. However, protocols do not allow deviation and may be unreliable.
Position sensors have been used on ultrasound transducers. The position sensors are used to determine the relative position between scan planes. A three-dimensional volume or extended field of view is scanned. A three-dimensional representation or extended field of view image is generated using the position information. Transesophageal transducers for imaging the heart have a mechanically determined rotation angle, which can be electronically controlled and displayed. The rotations may correspond to likely locations of different views of the heart.